Magisterium: Book three, The Bronze Key
by Majestic Walrus
Summary: This is my take on the third book of the magisterium series. I enjoy feedback and chatting with you guys to improve the over all quality of this fanfic. I go into more detail at the end of the prologue. Hope you enjoy!
1. prologue

Prologue

Call officially hated sleeping. Every morning, he would wake up on the floor of his cave covered in sweat. To make matters worse, he had a chaos ridden wolf who had a bad habit of licking faces. It was all because of a stupid dream. Or nightmare rather. Call was in the burial temple of Constantine Madden, otherwise known as the Enemy of Death. He was at the door of the temple, with three heads pinned in front of him. One was Havoc, Calls chaos-ridden wolf, and the other two were the heads of Tamara and Aaron, his two best friends at the Magisterium. Even though they appeared as his friends (plus one dog), they all spoke in unison with the voice of Master Joseph, the master of The Enemy.

The heads said "Come, Constantine, I can teach you to harness your newly found power and turn it into a weapon of fate. All you have to do is ask and I could pick you up by tonight." Then, all the heads started to say, "What's behind you, AHead!" and start to cackle as Call slowly woke up. This had pretty much turned into a daily routine. So when Call woke up one morning, he was surprised to see to figures standing over him, with an obnoxious sound filling his ears.

Sorry, that's all for now! I will definitely be adding more chapters as our story unfolds. But again, really sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get something out as soon as possible. Anyway, enjoy and of course all credit goes to the original authors, Cassandra Clare and Holly Black. Cya later and good bye!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Um, Call?" said a familiar voice.

"Tamara? What are you doing in my room?" Call asked,

"We just thought that you might want breakfast, and also, there is a giant fire elemental attacking the school," She said.

"We?" Call said.

"I find it funny that all you took out of that sentence was that there were two of us." Said another familiar voice.

"Two Tamaras! Oh god!" Call yelled, now fully awake.

"No, just one Tamara and one Aaron," Aaron said, smirking.

"Ohh," Call said feeling a little stupid, "Wait, didn't you guys say something about a fire elemental?"

"No, we were just trying to get you up for breakfast," Tamara answered.

"Why didn't you just shake me awake?" Call asked, a little annoyed that they had just barged into his room and woken him up.

"Because if you were so tired that you could dream up something as scary as two Tamaras, its gonna take more than a shake to wake you up," Aaron replied.

"I hate you both," Tamara said flatly. Then they all started to laugh. Together they set off down the hall toward the refectory.

After breakfast, Call, Tamara, Aaron, and Master Milagros' group set off on their 5th quest. Well, technically it was Call, Aaron, Tamara, and Jaspers 6th quest, but none the less, Call was excited. They were hunting elementals and wyverns, the small kind, but still, Call was excited to get to burn some stupid little warrens(he had grown to hate that stupid lizard). But just as they were about to enter the woods, Call felt a surge of magic power, the kind he had felt when he walked through the second gate to enter his bronze year. The feeling vanished, and Call decided it was nothing. After looking around, he saw that everyone looked a little disturbed. He figured it was some sort of voodoo air magic stuff.

Tamara fell back to walk in line with him, she asked, "Did you feel that?"

Call looked around, everything seemed to have returned to normal, Call whispered, "Yeah, I felt it, and from the looks of things, the others did too."

"I wonder what that was, and surely Milagros felt it to, right. I mean-"

Milagros cut her off, "everyone split into pairs of two. we will each split up and look for elementals. The first one to return here with four shards of burnt elemental skin wins a free non-lichen pizza. You may use any means necessary to find and burn the elementals. you have ten seconds to choose partners, starting now."

It was havoc. everyone was looking around for a partner. Tamara and Call simply looked at each other and did a cross between a nod and a shrug. Jasper, after trying to pair with Tamara multiple times, eventually settled with Aaron.

Milagros shouted, "Begin!"

Call and Tamara leaped into the air and started off soaring through the air with air magic, and using earth magic to sense the steps on the ground trying to locate any elementals. They also passed a fireball back and forth for a while until they finally located an elemental.

"Do you sense it Call?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, I do." Call replied, grinning. He sent the ball of fire downward, and Tamara dove down grabbing the fireball and spiking it down at the aqua blue lizard. The fireball burnt the lizard's tail. But now it was on the run. Tamara lowered to ground level and sprinted after it. I flew, not wanting to slow her down.

Call said, disappointed, "I wish it just went up in ashes with a satisfying poof."

Tamara laughed, careful not to slow her pace. Call summoned up a wall of dirt in front of the stupid lizard. It smashed its face in, then Call wrapped stone around it. Finally, he turned the stone to coal and lit it.

"Overkill?" Call asked Tamara when she had caught up.

"Yeah, a bit," She admitted. She used magic to break open the coal shell and took a shard of the lizard's skin. They did not have time to celebrate. Call was once again washed with a strange magic energy. But then, the rubber on the bottom of his sneakers started to release smoke. Fire erupted from the ground in the middle of the forest.

Call said, "You called it Tamara. The fire elemental, Embirka."

Please feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed and some suggestions for the future. Also comment if you enjoyed the length or if you thought it was to long/short, Byyyeeee


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're kidding." Tamara said, gaping at the huge mass of fire shooting from the ground.

"Nope, not at all." Call replied, trying to keep the mood light.

She asked, "Are you sure it's not one of those things where the ground shoots out lava?"

"I don't think that's a thing, Tamara." Call answered.

Tamara ignored him, returning her gaze to the elemental.

"Can't you send it to the void?" She asked.

"No, not something that huge. It would kill me a thousand times over before I could summon up enough void energy to get rid of it." Call replied.

He thought back, trying to think of a way to destroy that thing once and for all. He doubted he could muster up enough water to put it out. Call remembered when Master Rufus had warned Call that there was a traitor in the magisterium, and that person had sent the metal elemental, Automotones after them. Automotones.

"Come on, I have an idea." Call said.

"Are you sure-" Tamara started to say, but Call had already leaped into the air and taken off. Tamara followed close behind. They landed in the trees, about 100 meters away from Embirka.

"Tamara summon up as much metal as you can." Call said.

"Call, your not going to-" She started.

"Yeah, I am." Call finished.

"Call, that's insane. you could end up with more people dying this way, including yourself!" Tamara said, as the elemental turned toward them.

"Tamara," Call warned.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just this once." She said, Summoning 10 story metal spikes from the ground. She took Call's hand. Call was confused at first,

But then she said "Do it Call."

Call realized That Tamara was being Call's counter-weight. He raised his free hand and shot out huge black tendrils that curled out of his hand and created a huge black cloud. But this time, instead of sucking things into the void, He pushed Automotones out, along with a few cars that had been sucked from his dad's junk yard in the process. Call and Tamara collapsed to the ground as Automotones inhaled the metal. Call knew that Embirka had the advantage, but had figured that the extra metal would be enough to defeat Embirka. Or at least weaken it enough to the point where Call could defeat it with hardly any magic, but he'd cross that bridge when the time came.

"That was a stupid idea." Call said.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Next time I come up with the ideas." Tamara replied. And with that she passed out.

"what have I done…" Call thought to himself as he stared at the not one, but two elementals. And somehow that was supposed to fix the problem. Call turned back to the elementals which were just swing their giant claws around in hopes of destroying something. Embirka slashed off a huge chunk of metal off Automotones' shoulder blade. And it just so happened that it was headed straight for us.

"Well," Call thought back to when they had first met the fire elemental. "I have managed to fail, become dying, and be already dead all at once. aren't I just special." But then, a thought occurred to him. Tamara had only been here because of Call. If they were to both die, it would be all Call's fault. He also thought back to when he had said Call wants to live before fighting the wyverns. But he was wrong. The Enemy wants to live. Call wants to protect. And that is why Call decided to sprawl himself across Tamara's back and summon a thick metal wall with the remains of his energy.

Soo soo so sorry guys. I have gotten a lot of emails telling me to continue. but here it is. I fianally got around to it. I won't be able to upload daily but at least 3 times a week. Anyway, as always, enjoy:)


End file.
